Punked
by GhostKitty12
Summary: Lucy has a crush on Spike, but Brody has a crush on her, and Tasha has a crush on Brody. How will Lucy deal with all three? Rated T for swearing and mentioning a butterfly knife.
1. Chapter 1

**This isn't the first time I published something in the Subway Surfers Archive, just letting you know. The last time I had a different username that I'm not releasing. Sorry, being mysterious is a bad habit for me.**

**This one is different from the first I published, which I know no one remembers. I'm publishing this in the favor of the Subway Surfers Archive, 'cause it seriously needs more fanfics.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Subway Surfers, mkay? Now leave me alone.**

_**Punked**_

**Chapter 1**

Lucy had a problem. Well, three problems.

One, one of her best friends from the group, Tasha, now hates her because the guy she likes, Brody, is into Lucy.

Two, Lucy recently gained a small crush on the guy of the group that was possibly arrested more than she could count.

And three, if Tasha found out about the crush, she would ruin her life within three minutes.

But who is Lucy's crush?

It isn't Jake. Tricky took him some time ago.

Fresh, no. Lucy doesn't discriminate, but the brown skin isn't her thing. That stands for Prince K as well.

It's not King. Definitely not him.

Brody isn't exactly her type, and plus, Tasha is after him.

So that only leaves Spike.

At first, Lucy was in denial. But every time she saw him, she would suddenly feel jubilant. When she talked to him, she'd always smile. When they hung out together, she never wanted it to end. And when it became obvious, the denial disappeared.

Sometimes she'd get the feeling that he liked her, too. He was always nice to her, though to the others, he loved flashing the middle finger. Spike always acted like a badass around everyone, but Lucy thinks there's something else underneath the act.

Spike was actually the first one to meet Lucy. It was two years ago, actually. By the railroads; a huge mistake.

Lucy was just walking by the railway when someone collided into her. They both crashed into the ground, causing the person to drop the black open bag that they had on their shoulder on the ground and spill its contents. Spraycans, each and every one a different color. Lucy began to stand, but suddenly dropped down and cried in pain when a sharp sting was felt in her knee. She looked down to see it that was covered in blood.

The guy that crashed into her sat up and saw what happened. He appoligized, looked back, helped her off the ground, and carried her towards the way he was running. But when he heard barking, he looked back and began to run.

Lucy felt drowsy for some reason and fell asleep.

...

When she woke up, she was in a room. There weren't any windows, just a closed door and a pair of dark blue eyes staring at her. Wait..what?

Lucy looked towards the eyes and squinted, trying to see through the dark. She saw something move above the eyes.

"Why are you staring at me?" a deep voice asked.

Lucy jumped a little, but soon recovered. "Why are _you _staring at _me_?"

The eyes disappeared and the voice gave out a low chuckle, but when it ended, they returned. "I was told to stare at you. Well, not stare, but watch you. Make sure you don't die in your sleep." The eyes moved to the side. "Or so they say.."

Lucy became confused. "Why would you need to make sure I'm not dead?"

The blue eyes turned back to Lucy. "The cut on your knee is pretty severe," the voice boomed in the dark. "They say that the cut could get an infection, and I have to make sure you're not having a seizure or something. They're really dramatic."

"A seizure?" Lucy asked. "I never knew an infected cut could make you have seizures. Or unless I've never paid attention to that part in class..or if that really can't happen."

"It can't happen," the voice retorted, "they just overthought it and assumed that you were going to die from a seizure in your sleep."

"Who are _they, _though?" she questioned.

"_They _are the group of graffiti freaks that I got stuck with," the voice replied. "_They _said that _they _could free _me _from my worries. _They _said that _I _could be the baddest person-"

"'Baddest' isn't a word," Lucy interrupted.

"_-worst _person in town without any troubles. _They _said _I_ could be the most _rebellious_ out of them all. And I only had to do _one 'simple' task_."

"What was that?"

"Spraypaint my name on a wall and run from the cops."

"Oh." Lucy had a look of disappointment on her face.

"Yeah, I know, really stupid. My old biker gang could definitely do something better than that," the voice said. "How I miss the days of doing driveby's on my motorcycle.."

The two were silent in the dark, until the voice asked a question. "What's your name?"

"Lucy," she replied.

"Cool. Reminds me of an old TV show on the Hallmark channel," the voice exclaimed. "Your age?"

"17," Lucy said.

"Still in school?"

"Dropped out a few months ago."

"Ah. Sorry to hear that."

"It's nothing serious, I just felt like I already knew what there was to know," Lucy implied.

There was more silence, until Lucy came up with something. "What's _your _name?"

"Uh..Spike," the voice replied.

"That's not your real name," Lucy stated.

"That's the only name you'll get out of me!" Spike snapped. The level of his voice had suddenly risen.

"Jeez, man, I was just saying," the female muttered.

Lucy could feel tension rising in the small room. And as much as she hated it, she loved getting rid of it. "Why so hostile, Spike?"

The question calmed him a little. "Sorry, it's just..people ask me what my real name is all the time, and it gets on my nerves." His eyes turned to the side, then quickly turned back to her. "Oh, and I'm sorry about your knee, too. I didn't see where I was going."

Lucy raised an eyebrow, but soon remembered. "Oh, my knee!" She began to move it, but a sharp sting of pain pushed it back down.

"Don't try to move it," Spike warned. "Like I said, it's severe."

"But not severe enough to make me have seizures," Lucy joked.

Spike chuckled at the joke. "Your funny."

"I get my humor from one of my friends," she replied.

"Friends..I haven't had one of those in a long time."

"Why? Are you too badass for friends?" she sarcastically asked.

"Heh, no. I just can't possibly make friends with people that think I'll stab them with a butterfly knife every time I spread jelly on a piece of toast."

Lucy let out a snicker.

"I'm fricking serious! One time, Tricky was in the kitchen with me, and I had a butter knife, some jelly, and a piece of toast, and she was all like, 'Spike, can you open this bag of cereal for me?', and I was like, 'Sure thing.', and I turned around with tbe butter knife in my hand, next thing you know, she's tripping over her own shoe laces trying to get out of the kitchen." Spike shook his head with a smile on his face while Lucy continued to laugh. "I should've recorded that crap."

When she stopped laughing, she asked another question. "Who's Tricky?"

"It's this blonde girl on the team. I think she goes out with the leader, but, I don't know. I rarely pay attention to anyone here."

"Oh."

There was more silence, until Spike remembered something. "Oh shit! I forgot that I was supposed to tell them when you woke up."

"Well, go tell them. I'll just be here, not having a seizure.."

Spike gave out one last chuckle before opening the door. From the light of the hallway, Lucy could see more of what he looked like. He had light orange skin and had a black and red mohawk, a line cut through his right eyebrow, and he wore a white tanktop with a sleeveless leather jacket, light blue jeans, and black boots with red laces. He turned to her with a smile on his face. "Nice meeting you, Lucy."

"It was nice meeting you too, Spike," she replied.

And with that, he closed the door behind him.

For the rest of the time, Lucy had to stay in the room until her wound healed. Of course, she took showers, but she did that independently. It was what she chose. But when she had to eat, Spike brought the food to her. When she slept, he watched over her. And when she had a problem, he always helped her.

She thought of it as him trying to make up for the accident.

But it wasn't.

Spike wanted to be friends with Lucy, but there was something more to it than that. During the little errands he ran for her, he began to feel something for her that he never for a person in a long time; Love.

And when the wound healed, it broke his heart. He wished that it could've been more severe so she could stay he wished that it never even happened. But when he found out that Lucy was joining the Subway Surfers, he couldn't have been happier.

It was her task that almost killed him.

Lucy had to spraypaint her name on a Pharmacy Store.

That was in the ghetto.

Spike became nervous about her task. He wad sure that a thousand gang members would jump her as soon as they caught her. The worst part was that her task was during the night.

And then, when he thought she would be dead already, she came back, the task complete, even had a picture of it on her phone. When Spike asked how she did it, all she said was, "It's good to know people outside of your hometown."

And that's when I knew, this is the only good sentence to end this chapter with.

**Whew! That was a good thumb workout! Yes, I typed this on my phone. I've been working on this piece since yesterday night.**

**It feels good to publish again. Makes me feel like I've accomplished something. Or maybe I have accomplished something, I just don't know it yet.**

**Anyway, I hope you liked the first chapter.**

**Love you guys,**

_**~Ghost K.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**What up, my homies? Here's chapter two for you. Yeah, there's nothing else to say here.**

**Disclaimer: Subway Surfers is not under my possession, but your ass will be if you keep ass-king. Heh, get it?**

**One more thing. The fantasy Subway Surfers, Zoe, Tagbot, Ninja, Frank, and Yutani, never joined the team in this fanfic. I'm trying to level out the number of characters...Wait, I lied. I just don't like 'em, plus, what the hell am I gonna do with them?**

**Besides Frank. His character fits my personality.**

_**Punked**_

**Chapter 2**

12:00 in the morning was when the Subway Surfers usually awoke. It was the time when less number of people would be at the subway station, when a less number of security would be watching, when the security camera room was locked until 3:00, when the subways did not move 'til 4.

They stayed in an old, run down house on the edge of the railroad. There were only three bedrooms, so it would have two beds in each room, and if you didn't have a room, you'd have to sleep on the floor or the couch.

In Lucy's case, she still had the room in which the wound healed. But when Tasha joined, they had to share rooms, which made the problem worse. And even though she tried to be friends again with the blonde, it always failed. Tasha just couldn't get over her jealousy.

It was hard sharing a room with her. She'd always nag about very little things, like Lucy's shoes being on her 'side' of the room, and when she left her clothes on the floor by accident.

Sharing a closet with her was even worse. Most mornings they would fight about missing clothing, and most of the time, Tasha started it. Just because her pair of jeans, that she lost _weeks _ago , were still missing, and she decided to blame Lucy for it.

Luckily, this specific morning, Lucy was the first to wake up. The first thing she saw when her eyes opened was Tasha's blonde hair in the darkness.

She sat up in her bed, yawned, and stretched her legs off of the old mattress. As old and as painful the mattress was, she'd been through worse times.

The floor creaked as her feet strode against it, but the sounds didn't seem to bother Tasha's 'sweet' dreams. Once she got to it, she opened the closet door and scanned through her pile of clean clothes. She picked out a regular black t-shirt, blue jeans, her boots, and her favorite spiked wristband. Her regular white dress, that red whatcha-call-it around her torso, and her purple stockings were yesterday. That dress was getting on her nerves anyway; it made her run slower, and she'd have to get someone to bail her out of jail every time. It wasn't like they didn't have the money, but she didn't want to be the one that's always dependent of others. That title already belongs to Tasha and King.

She took a shower and put her clothes on. By the time she got out of the bathroom, Jake, Tricky, and Spike had woken up. The rest were either still sleeping or couldn't open their eyes for some reason.

When Lucy passed by him, Spike shot a smile towards her way. She kept this smile in herind all the way to the living room. Then, as she sat down on the torn up couch, she remembered that it was really cold outside. Lucy got off the couch and ran down the hallway, opening the door to see Tasha in the closet. On _her _side of the closet, digging through _her _clothes. "What the hell?"

Tasha jumped and turned around, giving Lucy a guilty smile as she walked to the closet. "Why were you going through my clothes?" Anger and confusion was written all over the punk's face.

"I was just..uh.." Tasha tried to find a good lie, but Lucy knew better anyway. "I couldn't see which side I was on. It was too dark in here."

Lucy raised an eyebrow, her expression still there. "Then why didn't you turn on the light?" She reached back to the light switch and switched it to on, as to give the blonde an example.

"Well, I-I didn't know about the light-"

"Look, shut up and listen to me for a second," Lucy interrupted, burying her face in her hand for a short second. She walked to the closet, grabbed her black hoodie, and stood over Tasha with an 'I don't play' look on her face. "Touch my shit again," she whispered menancingly, " and I promise you'll never see another star in the sky. Got it?"

Of course, by this time, Tasha was frightened. But by the time she could get all the drowsiness out of her mind, she would've shook it off and wouldn't care about what Lucy said.

And soon enough, she didn't care.

But Lucy didn't care if she didn't care, because if she didn't care then she didn't want to live long enough to see another star in the sky. That's how it was for her. If you didn't care, neither does she, but if she makes a promise, she keeps it.

Lucy walked back to the living room and collapsed on the couch. She was tired of Tasha now, and even though she didn't want to hurt anyone, she would if she had to.

Lucy's eyes slowly closed as the sounds of her groupies moving around the house echoed in her mind.

"Wake up."

She suddenly opened her eyes and saw Spike standing in front of her with a smile on his face. This day, he wore a dark green hoodie with the sleeveless leather jacket over it, a pair oj jeans, and his boots. Though he was smiling, Lucy gave him the coldest glare she could come up with.."I wasn't sleeping. You told me to wake up before I even closed my eyes." She gave out a yawn and began to shut her eyes again. "Now shut up so I can take a quick nap."

Spike sat beside her and put an arm around her shoulder, making her open her eyes again. She looked at him for a swift second before they closed.

A few minutes later, Fresh came in. "Yo, Spike."

Spike put his index finger to his mouth.

"Oh, sorry bro," Fresh whispered, "but Jake wants to see you for a second."

"For what?" Spike silently asked.

"I don't know, he just sent me as the messenger," Fresh replied. "You know the messenger never knows what's going on."

Spike groaned and got off of the couch. "I hope this is important, and if it isn't, I'm getting you _and_ Jake."

"Like I said," Fresh repeated, "I have no idea what he wants."

Lucy never fell asleep, and she sighed as she heard the footsteps of the two disappear down the hallway. Already, she missed the warmth of Spike's arm around her shoulder.

"What's up, Lucy?"

Oh shit. Brody's awake.

She opened her eyes and saw him leaning on the equally old couch in front of her. "Still sleepy, huh? I hear ya'."

Lucy took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Maybe, if she ignored him, he'll go away. It worked most of the time, but she wasn't so sure for this time.

"I see you're trying to go to sleep, so I'll leave you alone." Lucy heard his footsteps fade away slowly. "See you later."

_Yes._

Then she heard a few more footsteps, one going into the living room. She found out it was Spike when someone sat beside her and put an arm around her shoulder. "Missed me?"

_Double Yes._

"I guess so," Lucy replied. "Brody came in here and started talking to me."

"Did you talk back to him?" Spike asked.

Lucy laughed as if it was a joke. "Hell, to the no. You know I don't like talking to him."

"Well, he sure does like talking to you," Spike mumbled. Then a thought came to his mind. "Why don't you two go out with each other?"

"EWWWW!" Lucy opened her eyes and hit Spike's chest with her hand. "You jackass! We've discussed this before, Spike! He's not my type!"

Spike laughed the whole time.

"It's not funny, you ass crack! Shut up!"

"It...it is...it is funny," Spike choked. "It's just not..not funny to you because...the joke's on you!"

"Exactly! Now shut up!" Lucy hissed.

Spike had to get a few laughs out before he stopped. He looked at Lucy and saw that she wasn't looking his way. From the looks of it, she was really pissed off at him for what he said.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, hoping that it was enough for her to forgive him. "It was really funny, though, Lucy."

Lucy said nothing.

"You were all like, 'EWW! You jackass! It's not funny, you ass crack! Shut up!'"

Lucy laughed at Spike's failure of voice immitation. "That is _definitely _not how I sound, Spike."

"Well I did try," Spike said.

She was about to say something else, but Jake walked in the living room with three black bags on his shoulder. He walked to the two and gave both of them a bag.

"We're getting ready to leave," he said. "Some of the others aren't ready yet, though. You two can wait outside, if you'd like."

When Lucy heard that, she quickly stood up, zipped on her hoodie, and left out the door, her bag on her shoulder. Both of the guys in the room stared at the place where the girl once sat.

"What's up with her?" Jake asked.

"If I was Lucy, I would be able to know," Spike growled. "Do I look like Lucy to you?"

"Chill out, man, it was just a question," the leader muttered.

"Yeah, a question," the punk mocked.

~.~.~

Lucy went outside for two reasons.

One was that she needed time to think to herself.

Two was that she needed to get away from the inside of the house, because right now, it wasn't a very good environment for thinking.

She sat on an old, rusty car that was supposedly there when Jake rented the house. In front of the car was the railroad that led to the subways. In front of the railroads was the huge wall of the Ghostlen Subways Control Tower, the place where they monitor the subway movement throughout the town. The top of the walls had electrical wires that ran 24/7. Jake claims that if you stand on the top of the car, you could see just a smidge of the top of the tower.

Lucy liked to call the control tower a prison because of it's small resemblance to a jailhouse. The huge walls built for prisoners. The electric wires running 24/7, just in case a prisoner could climb the brick wall. The tower.

The stars in the sky were perfect for her to look at while she thought. It made her feel like there wasn't a trouble in the world, like she had no worries and never had any. But even though she knows it's not true, it was a good enough explanation for her.

Lucy was thinking about her problems. How could she possibly fix all three? Brody has a crush on her, and Tasha had a crush on him. Because of that, Tasha hates her. How the hell was she supposed to deal with Tasha while she was trying to figure out a way to deal with Brody? And then it was her crush, Spike, that she had to deal with as well. They flirted with each other a few times, sometimes in public, so what would happen if Brody caught them? He would become suspicious, and if Tasha found out, the situation would be worse.

The worst part about her thinking, is that if she thought too hard, she'd get a headache.

The cold air didn't relieve the pain in her forehead. She tried pulling the hood over her head so the warmth could circulate.

For some reason, she smelled cigarette smoke somewhere. Then when she thought of something, she turned around and saw what she expected: Spike standing in front of the door, smoking a cigarette.

"Um, Spike, have you noticed that there's someone else out here, and that person neither has damaged lungs or a black heart?" Lucy asked him.

Spike chuckled at her. "Am I supposed to give a crap about your lungs?"

"If you want someone to talk to that isn't afraid of butter knives," she joked with a small smile.

"True," Spike agreed, "but I have nothing to do with the black heart part."

"Actually, you do, Spike," Lucy retorted. "Have you noticed that I've started to act like you?"

"Nope, haven't noticed a thing," Spike honestly said.

Lucy gasped. "Really? I'm shocked, as much as you pay attention to me."

"I do pay attention to other things, you know," he replied, taking a hit from the cigarette.

"Oh yeah?" Lucy gave him a devilish smirk. "Besides me, tell me one thing you pay attention to."

"I pay attention to when someone asks me to open the bag of cereal for them, and when they do, I'd have to remind myself to put the butter knife down before-"

That did it. Spike now had Lucy howling with laughter, and she felt happy that she was able to laugh with someone after a long time of having one friend. When she got it all out, she sighed and smiled at him. "The butter knife joke never gets old."

"Never gets old," Spike repeated, nodding his head in approval.

The door to the house suddenly opened, and Jake and the others walked out of the door, each one of them having a bag on their shoulders. The last person must've turned out the light, because the lights in the house were off by the time someone closed the door. "Alright, guys," Jake announced, "time to start off our day."

Lucy hopped off of the car, grabbed the bag, and walked to the small crowd. _Yep, time to get arrested for the umpteenth time, _Lucy thought as they walked out of the yard. _Well, someone else will, I hope._

And there day started as soon as their feet touched the railroad.

**Done! Just in time, too. It's seriously about to be midnight in about 30 minutes, and if I didn't finish it before then, I'd probably fall asleep with a phone in my hand.**

**Wow. This is the longest thing I've ever typed..I think. It'll probably be the only long chapter in here. Wait, that's a lie. Never mind.**

**Mkay. Imma' go to sleep now.**

**Love you guys,**

_**~Ghost K.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Subway Surfers. Yeah, you know this.**

_**Punked**_

**Chapter 3**

The whole time they walked on the railroad, Lucy stared at the wall of the control tower. They say it's a control tower, but something in her mind told her that it's something more than the statement. There was something that Ghostlen was hiding inside those walls.

She jumped when someone tapped her on shoulder. She turned around and saw Spike looking at her with worry in his eyes. "You OK, Lucy?"

"Y-yeah," she stuttered, "I'm fine."

Spike knew better, but he left it alone. There were too many witnesses to have a conversation with her at the moment.

Speaking of conversations..

"So, how about a little snow, am I right guys?" Fresh started.

"Ew. I hate snow," Tricky disagreed. "The temperature is already low."

"Yeah, and Brody's out here wearing some god damn shorts," Spike added unexpectedly.

The rest of them laughed.

Lucy never noticed what he was wearing, but now that she had the time to look, she was infinitive percent positive that Brody was not her type. Who wears a pair of cargo shorts, sandals, a shirt, and sunglasses when its 35 degrees outside, and the sun wasn't even close to the horizon? And who could actually be in love with such an idiot like him?

"If Brody wants to wear shorts, let him," Tasha defended. "Maybe that's his swag or something."

Well, duh.

"Thank you for defending my rights, Tasha," Brody replied, showing her his brightest smile. Tasha literally almost passed out, but no one seemed to notice.

"So, no one likes snow, I'm guessing?" Fresh asked.

"I've never experienced actual snow," Lucy began,"but my friends back home and I like to play something we called 'Sand Fight'. Do you want me to explain how it works?"

No one ever said anything else after that, and that was what Lucy hoped for. She gave Spike a fist bump when everyone else wasn't looking.

By the time they got to the opening of the subway cave, Jake talked about splitting everyone up into teams. While he was doing that, Lucy snuck off into the tunnel. Spike noticed her when she tried waving at him to catch his attention.

_"What are you doing?" _he mouthed.

She smiled and signaled him over.

Spike made sure Jake couldn't see him before he snuck in. He swiftly hid behind the wall where Lucy was. "Why did you sneak in?" he asked as quietly as he could.

"Don't you think we need a break, Spike? You know, a break from getting arrested everyday and accomplishing nothing while doing it?" she whispered.

"Actually, we do accomplish something from it. We're really famous in New York, Sydney, Rio-"

"That's not the point," Lucy interrupted. "I'm tired of getting chased by the police, and we never get a break from it. I think now is the time to take a break."

"If you didn't want to get chased by the police, then why did you join?"

"I..I can't tell you that," Lucy said, mentally rewarding herself for the save. "Not yet, at least. But come on, dude, can you _please _take this break with me? I know you want to get away from everyone else."

Spike thought about it for a moment. "Fine. I'll accompany you on this so called 'break'. But what about these bags?"

Lucy quickly set her bag on the ground, unzipped it, and rummaged through it for what she was looking for. She pulled out a black pen and a notepad and zipped the bag back up.

"Put down your bag," she ordered.

Spike dropped the bag and watched as Lucy aligned the bags together. She wrote something on the notepad, pulled it off, and stuck it to one of the bags. "Alright," Lucy sighed, stuffing the pen and the notepad in her hoodie pocket. "Ready for a little excercise?"

"Wait, what? I thought you said-"

Before he could finish, Lucy was running down the path as fast as her skinny legs could carry her. Spike had little time to think before he followed after her.

~.~

"One, two, three...we're missing two people," Jake announced.

"What? That can't be possible, Jake, you must've miscounted," Tricky said.

"I'm pretty sure I counted eight, Trick. We're supposed to have ten."

"Then recount."

"Whatever you say. Everybody stand still, I'm doing a recount."

Jake counted again and frowned at the results. "I still counted eight."

"Then who are we missing?" Tricky pondered.

The silence only lasted for a few seconds.

"I think we're missing the girl with the blonde hair and grey eyes.." Prince K thought.

"I'm right here, you twat!" Tasha hissed.

Tricky stared blankly at Prince. "Seriously, dude, lay off the weed in the morning." She thought about it for a second. "I think we're missing a boy. How many boys do we have in the group?"

Jake thought about it. "Seven, I think. Why?"

"Count how many we have now."

Jake counted. "We have five right now."

"Recount to make sure. I don't think that's right."

Jake counted again. "Oh, my bad. I counted Tasha by accident. We actually have six boys in the group. Five are here right now."

Tasha muttered something under her breath.

"Okay, now say the names of all the boys in the group."

"Uhh, Jake, King,..Fresh, Brody, Prince K, Tasha-"

"REALLY, THOUGH?!"

"Oops! Sorry, Tash. Uhh, there was one more. I think his name was...it started with an..S?"

"Jesus Christ-we're missing Spike, Jake!" Frizzy yelled. "God! How can all of you be so damn clueless?"

"OK, so, since you know who's missing, which girl isn't here?"

Tricky asked.

"Easy! We're missing..well shit, I don't know, hell. Trying to get the black people to do all the work."

"Ain't that the truth," Fresh agreed.

Jake stared at both of them before saying something. "One of the girls has black hair, and I don't see that one. What's her name again?"

"Who has black hair?" Brody asked.

"I just told you who has black hair," Jake retorted.

"No you didn't, all you said was, 'One of the girls has black hair, and I don't see that one-'"

"Exactly! That's why I'm asking you guys what her name is so I can figure out who's missi-"

"Whose name?"

Jake let out a sigh and rubbed his temple. "Brody, if you say another word before we get into the tunnel, I will punch the shit out of you."

That shut him up.

"Does anyone else have any idea who I'm talking about?"

A few seconded silence.

"LUCY!" Tricky shouted, feeling triumphant and smart as ever. "THAT'S THE ONE WE'RE MISSING! I FIGURED IT OUT!" The blonde began to do funny little dances and chant 'I did it!' over and over again.

"Um, Tricky, I would love to celebrate your victory with you Dora the Explorer Style," Jake explained, "but we just took up about three minutes of our time trying to figure out who's missing, and we still didn't find them."

"THREE MINUTES MY ASS, BABY! I'M SMARTER THAN ALL OF YOU MOTHER SUCKERS!"

"Wait, I thought...I thought Lucy was the girl with the blonde hair and the grey eyes," Prince K wondered.

Tasha gave herself a facepalm.

"The CONFUSION!" King shouted, dropping to the ground with his head buried into his hands.

Jake sighed. "Well, looks like we have three things to do today, and not one of them includes finding out where those two went."

~.~

By the time Lucy and Spike were outside again, she stopped running and smiled at him while he lying on the concrete, trying to catch his breath. "Shit, that was a long run," Spike said when he was able to speak. "I think I'm getting fat."

Lucy giggled. "So you're telling me you've never ran like that in one of your encounters with an authority?"

"I have, but I haven't ran like that in so long," he replied. "I found out a way to hide from the police, so I really haven't been doing much with my legs lately."

"Cool," Lucy said. "Mind teaching me?"

Spike chuckled, but his face soon got serious. "No. You're smart, you can find your own way."

"Whatever," Lucy muttered. She walked out of Spike's line of sight, and all he could see was the dark blue sky above him.

"Lucy? Where'd you go?"

"Why are you still on the ground?"

"I asked you first."

"If you would get up, you'll see where I went."

When he sat up, the first thing Spike saw was the dark subway tunnel that the two came from. Then he realized that he was lying on top of the railroad, and he stood up and began to scan his surroundings. They were in some part of the city where the factories were located, and the smell of industrial waste made him cough already. Just a few feet away from him was the end of the railroad, so he was guessing this is where one of the trams stopped. He looked to his right and saw Lucy leaning over a rail, staring at what could be the images of other factories. It had to be, because he could see black smoke rising in the air above Lucy's head.

"Why are we in the industrial area?" he asked.

"The industrial area was always one of my favorite places to go," she responded. "My dad used to work at a factory when I was a kid, and sometimes he'd take me with him when he worked." She took a deep breath of the air. "I always loved the smell of pollution."

"When you were a kid?" Spike asked, walking to the rail. He stood by Lucy and rested his arms on the pole. "What happened after that? Did he get fired?"

"No, he..." Lucy paused for a moment. "When I was eight, he disappeared for a few months. My mom always gave me letters each week, telling me that they were from him. The first letter he sent me said that his job moved to somewhere else. The only communication we had was through paper.

"Then, the last letter I ever got from him said that he was coming back home to visit. My mom and I waited for what seemed like an infinitive amount of days, but he never came home. Two weeks later, she got a phone call from his job, and they said that he..." A tear dropped from her right eye. "he died in a car wreck."

"Damn.." It was the only word Spike could get out. "I'm sorry about that, Lucy."

"Don't worry about it, Spike," she sniffed. "It's over with."

There was an awkward silence among them.

"How did your mom take it?"

"At first, she was devastated. She didn't sleep for a whole week. Then the next week, it was like nothing ever happened. She started dating guys, and this one guy she dated, I could never see what she saw in him. He treated me like crap, and he was an ultimate pervert. When I was about fourteen, he hit on one of my besties."

"Ever tried telling your mom?"

"I've tried that millions of times, but she never listened to me. I had to put up with that creep for eight years. I moved in with one of my friends on my birthday, when he threatened to stab me in the neck because I called him a forty-year-old pervert. After that, I never saw my mom again. Stayed with my friend for a year...and that's when I found you."

"So you're saying I changed your life?" Spike guessed

"Well, no shit. You ran into me and scraped the hell out of my knee." Lucy laughed. "I'll never forget the day."

"I won't either."

All the two could hear was the sounds of the ocean below them.

"I wonder if they ever figured it out," Spike thought.

"They probably did," Lucy said, "but from my mental thoughts, I think they're having a little trouble."

"Sounds like the typical Subway Surfer," Spike joked.

They both laughed at the comment.

Suddenly, Lucy's phone vibrated in her pocket. She took it out and saw that she had a text.

**Nice of u 2 to sneak off. Wha doing?**

**~Tasha**

"Who is that?" Spike asked.

"No one," Lucy lied.

_**Mind your own business.**_

_**~Lucy**_

"It was Tasha, wasn't it?"

Lucy put her phone back in her pocket. "Yeah, why?"

"Cause she texted me, too." He waved the phone in front of her.

Without thinking, Lucy took her phone out of her pocket and chucked it in the ocean.

"Why'd ya do that?"

"Because I told her to mind her own business, and now she'll start asking questions," she retorted. "That was the only choice I had."

"Nice. I should probably throw mine into the ocean."

"Don't do that. Save your money."

Spike's phone vibrated in his hands. He looked at it and read the text out loud to Lucy.

**I saw the note. I need both of you to meet me outside the house. I want to speak to you guys.**

**~Jake**

"We're screwed," Lucy sighed.

"We sure are," Spike agreed. He put his phone back in his pocket and stood in front of the tunnel. "Ready for a little excercise, Lucy?"

"Huh? Say what now?"

Spike was off before she realized what he said. _Game on, my sweet crush, _she thought, running into the tunnel after him.

Lucy managed to catch up with him when they reached path where the bags were. "Race you to the house!"

"You're on!"

Spike tried his best to catch back up with her, but she was too fast for him. When he tried to cut her through the side, she would run in front of him and laugh it off. He already knew he lost.

And he did.

Jake was waiting for them outside the house. While Lucy was standing straight in front of him, Spike was leaning over, his palms on his knees, wheezing for air.

When he was done, Jake started the discussion. "What you two did today was very, very rebellious." A smile slowly creeped upon his face. "I couldn't be more proud of you."

"Well that was unexpected," Lucy said. She snickered when Spike fell on his face after trying to stand.

"If you wanted a break, Lucy, all you had to do was ask," Jake informed. "I wasn't going to hurt you if you asked me."

"Oh," she replied. "Well, I guess you guys didn't do anything today because of me, huh?"

"No, it was because Tricky wouldn't stop dancing like a Spanish girl from an educational TV show."

"What?"

"It's complicated. Anyway, you two can go in now. That's all I wanted to talk to you about."

Lucy softly kicked Spike in the ribs until he said he was getting up. She shrugged and walked in the house, greeted by the warmth of the old home. She took off her hoodie and lyed stomache down on the couch. She really didn't feel like going in her room, knowing that Tasha would shower her with questions. But as long as she was sleeping, she was happy.

That's all the happy she needed to be.

**Done. Damn, I'm tired. Sorry that the chapter was crappy towards the end, I had a little Writer's Block. And I believe it was because this chapter was supposed to be the most boring. The next chapter, I promise you, is going to be waaayy better than this one.**

**And now I'll be beginning on the fourth chapter.**

**Love you guys,**

_**~Ghost K.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey..again.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Subway Surfers, would you think I'd be here right now?**

_**Punked**_

**Chapter 4**

Lucy woke up in her bed five hours later.

She didn't have any idea how she got there, just that she was still in her clothes-besides her boots, of course-and the covers were pulled over her. She looked over to Tasha's bed and saw an arm hanging out of the covers.

Was everyone sleeping?

The clothes she had on were making her hot, so she got out of the bed and changed to the pj's she had on last night: a black tanktop and shorts. Lucy climbed back on the worn down mattress and hoped that she would be able to fall back asleep.

She was...for an hour...

"WAKE UP, IT'S SNOWING!"

"Wha-?" It was the only thing Lucy managed to get out before Fresh jumped on the bed. "IT'S SNOWING! IT'S SNOWING!"

Lucy used all her power to kick him off of the bed. "Dude, the mattress is already messed up!"

Fresh landed with his back hard against the wooden floor, but he jumped back up like nothing happened. "DOES IT LOOK LIKE I GIVE A DAMN ABOUT YOUR MATTRESS? GET YOUR ASS UP AND PUT ON SOME CLOTHES!"

"Okay, okay," Lucy yawned, "I'm getting up." She moved her legs out of the bed and watched as Fresh jumped on Tasha's. "WAKE UP! IT'S SNOWING!"

"I don't care!" Tasha shouted, turning over to the wall.

Without warning, Fresh jumped off her bed, grabbed her, and flung her to the floor. He tried running out of the room before she could get him, but she grabbed him by the leg and made him trip. Before he had the chance to get up, she jumped on his back and held him in a chokehold.

"Don't you _ever_," Tasha held his neck tighter, "do that crap again, or I will kill you in your sleep. Do you understand me, Fresh?"

He quickly nodded, struggling to breathe while trying to get her arm from around his neck.

"Good," and just like that, Tasha let him go. He dropped to the ground and started coughing while she got off of him and walked out of the room.

"Are you OK, Fresh?" Lucy asked when she was sure no one else could hear them.

He gave one last cough before answering. "Yeah, I'm good. Wait, you know what, I'm better than good." Fresh stood tall in front of Lucy. "I'm _great. _Do you know why I'm feeling great?"

"I don't know, why?" Lucy soon regretted asking.

"IT'S SNOWING!" he yelled, running out of the room and down the hallway. She could hear Tasha yelling at him and possibly choking him again when he accidentally ran into her.

A typical Subway Surfer.

Lucy hopped off of the matress and went to the closet to change clothes for the third time today. She grabbed a clean red shirt, the same pair of jeans, her boots, and her black hoodie with a dark red coat vest thingy (forgot what they were called) zipped over it.

Lucy thought that by the time she would get done changing, the two would've resolved the little accident. But still, Tasha was kicking Fresh in the ribs while he lied on the floor and laughed it all off.

"Tasha," Lucy called.

"What?" she answered, continuing to kick the boy in the ribs.

"Chill out, dude."

Tasha stopped and glared at Lucy. "Chill out? How about you chill out? 'Mind your own business', remember?"

"Tasha, seriously! He did it on accident!"

The blonde was about to say something else, but she stopped herself from saying anything. She walked by Lucy and muttered something that the punk couldn't comprehend.

Lucy didn't feel like asking Fresh if he was alright again, afraid that he would do something else rash and end up getting killed the third time. But, soon enough, he was up again, running into everyone's rooms and telling them the miracle that was going on outside.

"Wait a minute.." Lucy said to herself. What did he say again? She wondered how she could forget something in two seconds. That's when she heard those two sentences being said from another room.

_"WAKE UP, IT'S SNOWING!"_

_"Get off of me!"_

Lucy immediately ran out the door and gasped at the sheets of snow that covered the ground. It really was snowing outside! She'd never seen snow in her life, and the 'Sand Fight' bit wasn't a joke either. This was the first time Lucy had ever saw snow.

Thinking of how her friends would love to hear about the snow, she reached down to her pocket for her phone, but remembered what she did with it earlier. "Damn it! And all I could've did was change my phone number."

Lucy walked to her regular thinking spot and saw that it was almost covered in snow. She tried wiping it off with her hand, but the snow was too cold and her hand flinched back.

The door to the house opened, and Brody walked out with the right clothes on this time. He had on a light blue DC hoodie, jeans, and light blue shoes with the shark tooth necklace around his neck. He smiled when he spotted Lucy trying to kick the snow off the car with her foot.

"Hey!" he yelled to her.

Lucy's eyes widened when she heard his voice. "Oh god," she mumbled. She tried using the 'ignore' technique, hoping that he would leave her alone.

Brody thought she couldn't hear him. "Hey, Lucy!"

Well, _that _wasn't going to work. "What?" she yelled back.

The sound of the wind blocked out the next thing he said.

"What did you say?" she asked, which soon gave her an idea.

"I asked if you were enjoying the snow!" he repeated.

"Enjoying the show? What show?"

"The snow! Are you enjoying the snow?"

"Am I on the down low? Why would I be on the DL?" Actually, she had many reasons to be on the down low, but it wasn't the right time to mention that.

"Are you enjoying the snow! That's what I said, the snow!" Lucy knew that by this time Brody was getting frustrated, and that's exactly what she wanted. But she wanted to take the frustration a little deeper.

"Is my sister a hoe? I don't have a sister!"

Brody didn't say anything for a few seconds. "You know what, nevermind! Just forget it!"

_Good. He'll hate me for a few hours, and after that, he'll be back at it again, _she thought as she continued to kick the heaps of snow off the car. _At least I'll have time I can spend experiencing this little miracle._

Then, when Lucy thought it couldn't get any better, Jake and the others came outside to see if what Fresh said was true. Jake checked his phone for the weather reports and announced that it would be snowing for a month, except for one day when the temperature would mysteriously rise and it would rain.

King was excited. I mean, _really_ excited. He was the first one out of all of them to drop on the ground and make snow angels. To be exact, Fresh and King were the only ones to make snow angels, the others deciding to stick with throwing snow at each other.

Tricky, however, hated snow, and didn't want to get involved with anything that had to do with the white frozen rain. She stayed inside and enjoyed a cup of hot chocolate while sitting in front of the window.

Lucy was the first one to throw something, and Spike was her first target. She saw him leaning on the tree that was beside the car, wearing the same clothes he wore earlier, getting ready to light a cigarette. She grabbed some snow off of the car and threw it at the cigarette lighter. Lucy turned away when he looked around to see who did it. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see him picking up his cigarette lighter. Then a snowball hit her arm.

That's when she realized that he wasn't picking up his cigarette lighter.

Lucy looked at him and saw him smiling at her. He had another snowball in his hand, tossing it up in the air everytime he caught it. "Do you really want to start with me, Lucy?"

She grabbed a heap of snow from the car. "I guess I do."

Spike threw the snowball at her, but she moved out of the way and he missed. Tasha, for some reason, was watching them the whole time and decided to get into it. She picked up a ball of snow, ran over to them, and threw the snowball at Lucy's face. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at Tasha as she laughed at Lucy, though the punk wasn't laughing. A smirk slowly formed on her face as she grabbed a ball of snow from behind her back. She waited for her to say something before she attacked.

"You like how that feels, Lucy?!" Tasha mocked. "Who's the one chilling out now-!"

Lucy shoved the snow in her mouth and laughed as she dropped to the ground.

Fresh and King looked at each other and smiled. "SNOWBALL FIGHT!" they shouted in unison. Two seconds later, Jake threw a snowball at King's neck, and the young one immediately freaked out.

Tasha seemed to be everyone's target. As soon as she turned around, another heap of ice would try to hit her in the face, or somewhere else on her body. But there was a time when she got really totaled, when someone aimed for her legs, she did a touch toe jump and closed her legs too late. Tasha ended up hitting a split on the ice, and everyone had their own pains just looking at it.

Lucy laughed. "HIT A SPLIT ON THE D-" Spike threw a snowball on her mouth before she completed her sentence. "Don't say it, or I'll make you wash your mouth out with dishwater!"

"I'm 19 years old, Spike! I don't need anyone telling me what to say and what not to say!" she laughed. "I'll say every god damn dirty word in the country, and I bet you can't do anything about it!"

"Do it," he urged. "I _double _dareyou to name them."

"Okay, let's start off with ass!" she yelled. "ASS! ASSHOLE! ASSCRACK! JACKASS!"

Spike tackled her and held his hand over her mouth. "Shut up, or I'll tell your mother!" he joked.

He could hear her muffled laughs under his palm. He took his hand off so she could talk. "I'm pretty sure my mom doesn't give a damn about me by now, Spike."

He smiled. "I could've guessed that."

The mayhem of the snowball fight continued as the two smiled at each other.

"I never noticed how beautiful your eyes are," she said.

"I never noticed how beautiful your smile is," he said, brushing aside the stray strand of blue/red hair that laid on her cheek.

They soon realized that their faces were inching closer to each other, and they pulled back from each other swiftly before anyone could notice. Spike got off of her and walked away, not saying one word to her. She stood up and brushed the snow off of her.

_Was that actually happening, _Lucy thought, _or was I imagining things?_

_**Well, obviously you weren't imagining it, Lucy. He literally touched you on your cheek. You can't just imagine shit like that.**_

_Shut up! I wasn't even talking to you._

_**Too bad. You're talking to me now.**_

_Can I talk to the nice self conscious, please? You're the one that gets on my nerves._

_**Sorry to tell you this, Lucy, but she's on her break today.**_

_What? Dude, I'd rather talk to the self conscious that yells at me a lot than talk to you._

_**Bitch, please. That one is worse than me.**_

_Eff it. I'll see if she's here tomorrow. _

_**OK. See you later, biatch.**_

Well, Lucy was certain that she didn't imagine it. And Tricky was certain she didn't, either, because she was sitting in the window the whole time.

~.~

That night, Lucy was on her usual thinking spot, staring at the Moon. She tried checking if her other self conscious was there.

_Are you still here?_

_**Mhm.**_

_God damn it. When is she getting off her break?_

_**I don't know, wait till tomorrow like ya said.**_

_But I need to talk to her _now_, damn it!_

_**Lucy, do you realize that your talking to yourself with no purpose? If you want to talk to the other you, then your impatient ass will have to wait until tomorrow. I'm your only choice for now.**_

_This is why I don't like talking to you. You always cuss me out._

_**Too bad. Like I said, I'm your only choice.**_

_Fine. I'll talk to you for a few minutes, and then I'm done with you._

_**Mkay. Talk to me, Lucia.**_

_That's not my name._

_**I know, but it'll be your daughter's name, if you ever have one.**_

_How'd you- wait, nevermind. Dumb question._

_**Mhm, and if you ask another dumb question, I'll call you out. Now seriously, talk to me.**_

_So, the thing that happened earlier today. When it seemed like Spike was about to kiss me._

_**He was.**_

_For real?_

_**Dumb question, bitch. Didn't I tell you he was?**_

_Well excuse me, then._

_**I told you I was going to call you out.**_

_Anyway, I was wondering if you can tell me if he's into me._

_**No. I can't tell you that.**_

_Do you know?_

_**Yep.**_

_Then why can't you tell me?_

_**Because.**_

_...Because?_

_**...Just because.**_

_This is another reason you get on my nerves. The nice one would tell me as soon as I asked._

_**She can't tell you that, either.**_

_Really? She's been telling me lots of other stuff I didn't know._

_**She has?**_

_Ahah! Dumb question! Now I get to call you out, bitch!_

_**Outsmarted the smart. You're very clever for that, Lucia.**_

_Seriously, though, she tells me stuff that I don't know all the time._

_**She's not supposed to. I'm gonna report her to the God of Consciousness.**_

_Nooo!_

_**Yess, bitch, yesss!**_

_If you do, I'll shoot myself._

_**Fine. I'll just be a dead conscious.**_

_But seriously, if you could tell me, would you?_

_**Um, hell no.**_

_Why not?_

_**Bitch, the answer is sitting right in your god damn face. Have you ever paid attention to Spike? I mean, really paid attention to him?**_

_Yes, I have been paying attention to him. A lot._

_**But not enough to get the answer you want. Maybe you'll figure it out tonight.**_

_Tonight? What do you mean by tonight?_

Lucy turned around when she heard the door creak open, and she soon realized what her conscious meant when Spike came out of the door.

_**That's what I mean by tonight, Lucia.**_

_Why do you keep calling me Lucia?_

_**Because I love to think of you as my daughter. I have to go now, though. I'm not going to be here tomorrow.**_

_Good. I hated, but was sort of satisfied with this talk._

_**That's what I was hoping for. I'll see you the next time you need me.**_

_When will that be?_

_**Can't tell you. Bye.**_

Lucy didn't here anything else from her mind again that night.

Spike saw Lucy and walked to the car. "Hey."

"Hi," she replied.

"Mind if I sit with you?" he asked.

"Not really," Lucy said. She scooted over so Spike could sit down. When he sat, the smell of cologne and cigarettes lingered around her nose, and for some reason, the smell fascinated her.

"Enjoyed your first day of experiencing snow?" Spike said after a few minutes of silence.

"Oh, uh," Lucy gave out a laugh before completing her answer. "Yeah, I enjoyed it."

"What's so funny?" he questioned.

"When Brody asked me that, I acted like I was deaf so he would leave me alone," Lucy said. "The last thing I said to him kind of tripped him out."

"What, the thing about your sister being a hoe?" Spike asked.

"Yeah..wait, how'd you know that?"

"Brody told me about it. He was all like, 'Lucy is acting weird today', and he said something about your sister being a hoe and enjoying the snow and being on the down low and a show...I wasn't paying attention, I was too busy trying to figure out why he was talking to me."

"Oh."

"But that's not why I came out here." Spike scooted a little closer to her. "About what happened..you know..when I tackled you and threatened to call your mother?"

Lucy nodded. "I remember that."

"You know what, I'll just come right out and say it." Spike turned to Lucy and gave her a short kiss on the lips. "I'm in love with you, Lucy. I've felt that way ever since we met."

Lucy was speechless. All she could do was stare at him with her mouth wide open, thinking of what to do. In the back of her head, she could hear her self conscious talking to her. _**Whatcha' gonna do, Lucia? Sit there and ruin the perfect moment to tell him how **_**you **_**feel? Huh?**_

Lucy smiled at both Spike and her self conscious. She moved in closer to him and gave him a kiss. "I've felt the exact same way about you, Spike."

Spike chuckled. "We're so messed up, Lucy."

"How?"

"Because we have to be discreet about all of this, like, 'none of this ever happened, only between you and me' shit. I hate when stuff like this happens." Spike pulled out his pack of cigarettes. "Want one?"

"Ew, no."

"Good." He pulled out a cigarette and searched for his lighter, but realized that he left it in the snow. "Crap, I left my lighter on the ground."

"What color is it?" Lucy asked.

"It's green, why? Did you see it?"

"Is that it by the tree over there?"

Spike looked at the ground by the tree and saw the lighter. "Thanks, Lucy." He gave her a kiss on the forehead.

_**How nice. He kissed us on the forehead.**_

_Is this the next time I'll need you?_

_**No, I just wanted to say something.**_

"You're welcome," she replied as he got off the car. _Well, I guess I have two problems to deal with now._

_**No you don't.**_

_I wasn't talking- wait, what? What do you mean?_

_**You still have three problems to deal with.**_

_Didn't I just deal with one?_

_**Yeah, but you gained a problem today. Now you have three, since you dealed with one.**_

_How did I gain one?_

_**Someone was watching you when Spike tackled you.**_

_Who?_

_**Lucia, I told you before that I can't tell you things that you want to know. Wanna know why? Because most of the questions you ask, you have it sitting right there in your face. Now bitch, think about it. Who could be the possible suspects?**_

_Umm..everyone outside?_

_**Now who wasn't outside?**_

_Tricky- OH MY GOD!_

_**Exactly.**_

_Shit! What if she told someone?_

_**I can't answer that question because neither of us know. But, all I know is, you have little time left before she tells someone.**_

_Do I go now?_

_**Well, duh, bitch. Didn't I say you had little time left?**_

"I'll be right back, Spike." Lucy hopped off of the car and ran towards the house door. She opened it and almost ran into Tricky, who was surprised to see her.

"Oh crap, sorry, dude," Lucy apologized.

"It's OK, but I was meaning to talk to you, Lucy."

Lucy already knew what was happening. _The problem had came to me._

_**Yep.**_

**YES! I'M DONE! HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**I would've posted this earlier this morning, but I fell my stomache started hurting and I fell asleep.**

**The next chapter... I think is the last I'll be posting for a few months. Because after the break I have this project coming up, and the last time I had one, I got an F because I was too busy playing GTA V all day long. So this story, sorry to say, will be on hiatus for who knows how long.**

**Anyway, I love you guys, hope you had a very good time experiencing the year of 2013. Because I did not. The year sucked.**

_**~Ghost K.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**I...seriously have nothing to say here. Besides the fact that I'm adding two OCs in this biatch. I love saying bitch and biatch for some reason..**

**Disclaimer: Surfers Subway own don't I. Me asking stop.**

_**Punked**_

**Chapter 5**

Lucy and Tricky sat on opposite couches as they discussed what the blonde witnessed.

"I saw you two..I still can't believe what I've seen, but I just saw it," Tricky started. "Did it actually happen, Lucy?"

"It did," she replied. "The truth is, I've been liking him for a while, and a few minutes ago he said he liked me, too. But I've had to keep my crush a secret because it would cause problems."

"What type of problems?" Tricky asked.

Lucy brushed a strand of hair away from her eye. "Jealousy problems," she said in a calm tone. "Between all four of us."

"Four?"

"Spike, me, Tasha, and Brody. We're in a kind of..love triangle."

"You mean love _square_."

"Yeah, love square, whatever. Anyway, Brody and Spike are both in love with me. Tasha likes Brody, and since she found out he likes me, she hates me. I've been thinking to myself on what to do, and I still have no idea how to resolve all of this. I love Spike, but at the same time, I don't want to break Brody's heart."

"Sounds like a tough situation," Tricky added. "You know what'll solve this?"

"What?"

"First, go to a near by cliff. Second-"

"I'm not commiting suicide, Tricky."

"Just a thought."

"What do I do, though?" Lucy rested her hand on her palm. "Tasha will find every other way to ruin my life if she finds out that me and Spike have something going on, and I really don't have time to deal with Brody."

"Uhh..I have no idea. Maybe thinking to yourself will help you come up with something," the blonde suggested.

Lucy thought about it and smiled. "Good idea, Tricky."

_You still here?_

_**Yeah.**_

_You heard everything we talked about, right?_

_**Naw, I was too busy reading a book. Hence the sarcasm.**_

_I hate you._

_**Love you too, Lucia. Now, what do you want my help with?**_

_Figuring out what to do about this little love rectangle thingy._

_**It's called a love square.**_

_Love rectangle, love square, same difference. I need help with it!_

_**Okay! Calm your ass down, bitch.**_

_I really don't see how you see yourself as a mother figure._

_**Spsh, I make a better mother figure than our actual mother.**_

_True that.._

_**Anyway, I'll stop annoying you and help you out.**_

_Good._

_**Okay, you've completed the first step of the square. You have three steps left. Your second step is reuniting your freindship with Tanisha.**_

_Tasha._

_**Tanisha, Tasha, Tonya, who cares? As long as you complete this step, you'll be ready for step three.**_

_What's step three?_

_**Breaking Brody's heart. This is the one you will most definitely hate, because we both know you're not the one for broken hearts, and there is something else you'll have to do. I'm not telling you right now, though, I'll have to wait until you're in a calmer mood.**_

_Four?_

_**This is the hardest part of square-**_

_Well, duh. It's the last step. It's supposed to be hard._

_**Let me finish, biatch. This part is not easy at all. Somehow, someway, you need to get Tasha and Brody have to get them in the exact same place at the same time. Alone. And you have to place it somewhere romantic enough so they can create some type of disgusting moment with each other.**_

_I got it. Awesome plan..uh..I need to find a name for you._

_**Call me Mom.**_

_No. I think I'll call you... Allison._

_**Why couldn't you just called me Mom instead of using her name for mine?**_

_Because I don't feel like calling someone my mom right now, get what I'm saying?_

_**Of course I do, Lucia. I'm a part of your brain, the smartest part, to be exact.**_

_You wish._

_**Yeah. So, you sure you got the plan?**_

_Yup._

_**Alright, I won't see you again until you complete the current step, and no matter what, Lucia, stay strong. Let's do this for Dad, OK?**_

_For Dad._

_**One more thing. Share this plan with Spike, he'll need to know. Especially step three.**_

_You still didn't tell me about the other part of step three._

_**You're not calm yet. I'll be here tomorrow night, and I'll tell you.**_

_But I thought you said-_

_**No time to talk. See ya.**_

"Yo, Lucy!"

Lucy looked up at Tricky with a questioning look on her face.

"Did ya think of something?"

"Yep!" She stood up and walked to the door.

"Are you going to tell me?"

"Nope!" Lucy turned the knob and walked out of the house.

She closed the door behind her and saw Spike still sitting on the car, smoking the same cigarette. She ran to the car and hopped back on her side. "Sorry that I took so long."

"It's okay, Lucy," Spike assured.

"I have something to tell you, though." Lucy turned to him as he took his last hit from the cigarette. He threw the remains on the ground and turned to her. "Alright, I'm listening."

Lucy explained to him about their unexpected witness during the dirty word incident and why she went in the house. She told him about the four step 'square' plan that she (not mentioning Allison) came up with, briefly explaining each step, also mentioning the part of step three that she had to figure out.

"And that is how I plan on resolving everything," Lucy finished. "If I can get all of that to happen, we won't have to keep our relationship a secret."

"So the current step right now is fixing your problem with Tasha?"

Lucy sighed. "Yes, and I'm really worried about this part of the plan. I have no idea how this will turn up, because what I witnessed her doing this morning kind of made me wonder if this step would work."

"Don't be, Lucy. You're smart, probably the smartest one here. I believe your plan will work out just fine."

Lucy smiled at him, but then thought about something. "What time is it?"

_**It's time for lunch.**_

_I thought you said you were gone, Allison!_

_**I just came back to say that.**_

Spike checked his phone. "Uhh..6:47, why?"

"Can I see your phone?" she asked.

Spike handed the phone to her. "Use it as long as you like."

Lucy went to the dialpad on his phone and typed a number in. She called the number, hopped off the car, and walked to the porch. Spike busied himself by lighting another cigarette.

After a few seconds, a female voice answred the phone. **"Hello?"**

"Hey, Scarlett!"

**"Is this who I think it is?"**

"Depends on who you think it is."

**"Oh my god, Lucy! I haven't heard from you in two years! How have you been?"**

"I've been doing good. How are Alexis and Ricky?"

**"Alexis has been doing great. She's learning how to control her issues, and she takes her medication with no problems."**

"That's new. How's Ricky?"

There was a sigh on the other line. **"Ricky..that poor little bastard. He's in the hospital. He got shot in the chest a few days ago and is still recovering."**

"Damn!"

**"I know! I had to drive him there. Alexis was in the passenger seat, crying her eyes out, repeating 'he's gonna die' over and over again. I kept telling her to shut up so I could drive, and I still couldn't believe how many red lights I passed that day. But we made it to the hospital before Ricky could loose a lot of blood."**

"I know Alexis isn't taking that well. She had a little thing for Rick."

**"She hasn't been. You want to talk to her before she falls asleep? She's sitting here on the couch, looking like she's about to pass out."**

"Yeah, I'll talk to her."

Lucy heard someone in the background. _**"Who is that?"**_

**"Stop asking questions and just take the phone."**

She could hear the sounds of their hands exchanging the phone. **"Is this the hospital? I-I swear I didn't take your stuff." **Alexis sounded like she was close to falling asleep.

"No, it's not the hospital, Lex."

Her voice soon sounded like she was full of energy. **"LUCY!"**

"Yep, you guessed right."

**"OMG! How have you been doing? No, wait, why didn't you call me? Did you see the snow outside? Where are you now?"**

_**"You probably confused the girl by now, Alexis."**_

Lucy giggled. "I knew you would be happy to hear from me. I've been doing good, I didn't call you because my phone is destroyed, I did see the snow outside, and I'm in Ghostlen right now."

**"Ah, Ghostlen. The town of old houses and the home of the Ghostlen Control Tower. Hey, I'm not supposed to tell you this because if I did, they would hunt me down, but the tower is actually a small prison slash subway control station."**

_I knew it! _Lucy thought. "How do you know that?"

**"On one of the days where I forgot to take my meds, somehow I managed to surpass the guards of the entry gate and get into the walls. I saw a bunch of small houses and people in orange suits. The thing that outstood it all was the big ass tower I saw in the middle. Eventually, someone saw me and told me not to speak a word of what I saw to anyone that I knew. Guess they're gonna hunt me down now.."**

"Oh."

**"How is your phone destroyed, and if it is, how are you even talking to me?"**

"I'm using someone else's phone right now, and I dropped the phone in the ocean by accident," she half-lied. "Anyway, enough about me. What are you guys doing tomorrow?"

**"Scarlett never does anything but sit around and smoke cigarettes all day, and all I do is sleep. So we really aren't doing anything tomorrow. Why'd you ask?"**

"She's back at it _again_? I thought she said she would never smoke another cigarette in her life."

**"I know, but **_**he **_**got her hooked on them again."**

"Oh god, not him. Why is she still going out with that douche?"

**"You can never guess Scarlett. But then again, I can't talk, because you can't guess me either."**

"Exactly, but anyway, I was asking because I wanted to hang with you guys tomorrow. Where are you two now?"

**"The same place we've been for two years; Arion."**

"I'm glad that Arion and Ghostlen are close to each other. If they weren't, I'd be screwed. Which station is connected to A and G? I forgot."

**"I did, too. Ask Scar, maybe she knows."**

_**"Ask me what?"**_

**"Good lord, girl! Don't do that, you scared the crap out of me."**

_**"Ask me what?" **_Scarlett repeated.

**"Do you know which subway station picks up at Ghostlen and drops off over here?"**

_**"Uhh..wasn't it called..Rugby, or something?"**_

**"Yeah, that was it! You heard that, Lucy?"**

"Yeah, I heard. By the way, I'm probably bringing someone with me. When can I meet you guys there?"

**"Hm..probably at eight something. Is that good with you?"**

"Fine with me."

**"Alright, see you tomorrow. I'll give the phone to Scarlett now."**

The two exchanged the phone again. **"Don't know why she gave me the phone, all she had to do was say that I said bye, but anyways, see you later!"**

"Bye, Scarlett." Lucy pulled the phone away from her ear and hung up. She looked back at the car and was glad that Spike was still there. She walked back to it and hopped on her side. "I'm done with your phone."

Spike held out his hand, and she gave the phone back to him. As she did this, a short yawn escaped from her mouth.

"You should get some rest, Lucy," Spike said. "You sound a little exhausted."

"Yeah, maybe I should," Lucy agreed, giving Spike a kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight, Spike."

"Goodnight, Lucy."

Lucy hopped off of the car and walked back to the house, opening the door and raising an eyebrow at Tricky. She thought that the blonde would be sleeping by now, but still, she sat on the couch. "Hey, Lucy! Gonna tell me now?"

"Nuh uh," she replied, walking past her and down the hallway. Her door was closed, and when she tried turning the knob, it wouldn't budge. She tried turning it again, but the door still wouldn't open. "Please don't tell me she locked the door and fell asleep." Lucy pressed her ear against the door and heard the soft snores of her roommate.

Lucy tried knocking on it to see if she would wake up, but unfortunately, she didn't. "Oh my god, Tasha. Really?"

When she started to walk back down the hallway to hit the couch, she suddenly remembered something that Alexis would do for a prank. Lucy rushed to the kitchen, looked through the drawers, and grabbed the unopened pack of firecrackers from last July. She grabbed the large red lighter as well and scurried out of the kitchen before Tricky could say anything.

This may mess with step two a little, but Lucy agreed that Tasha needed to learn yet another lesson before they became friends again.

Lucy ripped open the packet and pulled out seven out of the twelve firecrackers that were included. She lined them up together carefully and quickly ignited them with the lighter. She stepped back a few feet and covered her ears, waiting for the firecrackers to explode.

Tricky almost fell asleep, but jolted up when she heard loud cracking. The house immediately began to smell like smoke and fire, and she realized what Lucy was doing in the kitchen.

Tasha suddenly awoke to the sound of the firecrackers, and her first thought was that it was an actual fire. Her life flashed before her eyes as she hid under the covers, slowly waiting to die.

But death never came.

The cracking stopped for after a few minutes, and Tasha took a peak out of the covers. There was no fire. There were no burns. Nothing, but the odd and unpleasant smell of fireworks.

_Fireworks!_

Tasha tried running out of the covers, but if course you're not supposed to try that, so she fell on the floor instead. But she still got up and limped all the way to the door, unlocking it and opening it, and frowning at the remains of the firecrackers on the floor. She heard laughing-an all too familiar laugh-to her right, and saw Lucy clutching her stomache while trying to contain the sound.

"WHAT THE HELL, LUCY?!" Tasha yelled, limping/stomping towards the punk. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?!"

Lucy couldn't stop laughing, and this disabled her to talk. However, Tricky got up and told the other blonde that the others were still sleeping and to keep her voice down.

"I'm PRETTY god damn SURE, that they WOKE UP by now because this LUNATIC set off FIRECRACKERS in the GOD DAMN HOUSE!" Tasha's voice rose in between words.

Fresh opened the door to his room, and said, "Is it July 4th already? My life can't get any better than this!" He began smelling the air. "It smells like fireworks in here..."

"Sometimes I wonder if you actually are telling the truth about your age, Fresh," Tricky stated.

"I told you I'm 20 years old! What, you want to see my birth certificate or something?"

"No, thank you. I've got all the proof I need." Tricky rolled her eyes to the side.

Fresh stook up the middle finger and went back in his room.

Lucy's laughs soon turned into coughs, and she was able to contain the laughs by standing up and excusing herself, but it only lasted for a few seconds til she started laughing again.

"I'm not laughing, Lucy!" Tasha shed a small tear, and her voice got a little high-pitched. "It's not funny! I seriously thought I was going to die, and you're laughing about it? What is wrong with you?"

Lucy noticed the tone of her voice, and tried even harder to stop laughing. She only managed to get out "I'm sorry" before the coughing phase came back.

"If you were sorry, you wouldn't be laughing!" Tasha yelled. Streams of tears were now rolling down her eyes. "You're never sorry for anything! You already stole one thing from me, and yet you insist on torturing me. Why do you hate me? I never did anything to you!"

Now Lucy had stopped laughing for good, and had a scowl on her face. "No, it's not what I did to you, it's what you did to me for the past two years. We used to be friends, Tasha. Why can't we just go back to being BFFs, like you said we would be when we first met? You used to be so fun to hang out with, and everyone used to love you. But now you turned into a little bitch because you couldn't control your jealousy."

"But you _knew _I liked him, Lucy. Why would you steal him-?"

When the words 'liked', 'him', and 'steal' went through her ears, Lucy blew a fuse.

"**I DIDN'T STEAL ANYTHING OR ANYONE FROM YOU! I'VE TOLD YOU BEFORE, I NEVER KNEW HE LIKED ME UNTIL YOU TOLD ME! I DON'T FUCKING LIKE HIM, AND I NEVER DID, YOU PRICK!**"

Tasha's lip quivered as the streams flowed more rapidly. Lucy was breathing heavily, and her mood at the moment: So God Damn Pissed At This Girl That She Had To Let It Out, or S.G.D.P.A.T.G.T.S.H.T.L.I.O for short, which isn't really very short, but who gives a damn?

Her mood had calmed as soon as she heard the faint cries of her ex-friend. Tasha began to slowly limp back to the room, her crying being heard from the still open door.

Lucy heaved a sigh. "What have I done?"

Tricky shook her head and went back to the couch.

~.~

Lucy felt horrible about what she did the next day. Last night, Tasha had cried herself to sleep, and as much as Lucy wanted to tell her to be quiet, it seemed a little too rational. Now she couldn't help but staring at Tasha's body under the beige covers. And even though it hurt her eyes because the lights weren't on, she believed she deserved it.

_**What is troubling you, Lucy?**_

The voice in her head scared her, but she then realized that it was probably the nice conscience talking to her.

_It's nothing._

_**Come on, we both know something is wrong. Tell me.**_

_Uhhh..._

_**You can trust me, Lucy.**_

Lucy hesitated, but she answered the conscience. _Tasha and I got into a fight last night about Brody, and I yelled at her and made her cry. I feel horrible about what I said to her._

_**Hmm..I'm syncing through your memories...Ah. I see. You couldn't take it anymore, and I don't blame you. But it was kind of harsh.**_

_I'm trying to think of a way to apologize to her. Did Allison tell you about my plan?_

_**Who?**_

_Oh, I forgot. The conscience that curses a lot is what I mean._

_**Oh, her. She explained something to me about a four step plan you guys were talking about.**_

_Yeah, that's it._

_**Okay, well, yeah, she told me.**_

_I think I screwed up part of step two by yelling at her._

_**I don't know what to say about that, Lucy. All I can do is wish you good luck.**_

Lucy sighed. She wished that Allison would be here right now, she was beginning to enjoy her company.

_Alright, I'll see what I can do._

Lucy got out of the bed, turned on the lights, and walked to Tasha's. She shook her, hoping she would wake up.

"Go away!" Tasha cried. "Leave me alone!"

"I just want to talk to you, Tasha," Lucy answered, keeping her cool.

Tasha looked back, glared at her, and turned back around.

"Come on, Tash. Don't be like that."

"Fuck. You."

Lucy sighed and sat on the edge of her bed. She thought Tasha would try to kick her off, but to her surprise, the blonde made no moves.

"Look, I'm sorry about last night. The firecracker thing was something I thought as getting back at you for locking the door on me. And I feel terrible for yelling at you. Hurting your feelings was the last thing I expected to happen."

Tasha was silent for a second, but she soon gave her a reply. "Not only did you hurt my feelings," Tasha turned her body around so she could face Lucy, "but you scared the living shit out of me." She gave her a laugh, telling her that it was a joke, and Lucy laughed along with her. Then her face suddenly turned stern. "I'm being serious, though. I get nervous when people yell at me like that, and you kind of crossed the line with that one."

"I..god, it still smells like firecrackers in here, but anyway, I didn't mean to yell at you. It's just that when you started talking about Brody, I got really pissed off. You know, I'll make it up to you. I'm meeting some old friends at 8:00 in Arion. Wanna come with me?"

Tasha's expression enlightened when she heard Lucy say 'Arion'. "After all the things I've done to you, you're inviting me to go to Arion with you?"

"Yep. I have to make sure with Jake first, even though we're not doing anything today because it's a Saturday, but I'll still make sure."

"Cool! I always wanted to go Arion."

"Well now's your chance. I'll go ahead and ask him if we can go."

Lucy stood up and began walking to the door. Before she could open it, Tasha called after her. "Hey, Lucy?"

"Yeah?" Lucy turned her head around.

"Are we friends again?"

The punk gave her a smile. "Yes. We're friends again."

Tasha smiled back.

Lucy opened the door and walked down the hallway. She found Jake's door and knocked on it.

...

"Who is it?" King asked.

"King, it's Lucy. Is Jake up?"

...

"Yeah. But he's not in here."

"Where did he go?"

"I think he went to the store to buy some milk."

"Oh. Does he have his phone with him?"

...

"I don't see it on his nightstand, so I guess so."

_How come he get's extra furniture? _"Alright. I'll call him."

"Kay."

Lucy walked to the next door and knocked on it.

...

"Whoever is knocking, I don't care what you want."

"You sure about that, Spike?"

Lucy heard rustling inside the room, and the door suddenly opened. Spike walked out in his pajamas, a black tank and sky blue and white pinstriped pants. She giggled at Spike's messed up mohawk. "So that's how you look in the morning?"

"Oh, ha ha." Spike closed the door behind him and smiled at her. "What do you wish?"

"You might want to open the door, because I need your phone."

His smile turned into a frown. "You girls and these phones.." He turned back around and opened the door. "Brody, pass me my phone."

Lucy took a peek through the small space between Spike's body and the door and saw their room. Well, only half of it.

It was kind of messy from what she could see. Covers were all over the floor, along with clothing and other items. She could see Brody get out of his bed and search for it. "Where is it?"

"It's in one of the pockets in my jeans."

Brody found the phone and tossed it to him, who successfully caught it. Spike turned around and gave the phone to Lucy, flashing her a smile before he went back in the room.

Lucy knew that Spike didn't have anyone's number on his phone, so she went to the dialpad and called Jake's number.

The phone began to ring.

**"What's up, Spike?"**

"It's Lucy."

**"Oh..well, what are you doing on Spike's phone?"**

"Dropped my phone in the sink. Anyway, I was calling to ask you if Tasha and I could go to Arion today."

**"Isn't today Saturday?"**

"Yeah."

**"Then that's your answer."**

"Oh, okay."

**"See ya."**

They both hung up at the same time.

Lucy returned Spike's phone to him and went back to tell Tasha that they could go to Arion. The current time was 6:15 in the morning, so they had about two hours to get ready and go to the station.

Lucy forgot to take a shower the last night because she was too ashamed of herself to do anything, so she had to take one that morning before she put on her clothes. She wore a red shirt, a grey hoodie, a pair of black pants, her other pair of boots that had red laces, and a red colored plaid belt. Tasha wore a regular white t-shirt, a black coat, a pair of jeans, and her red shoes.

As they were getting ready to leave, Lucy told Tasha that she forgot something and told her to go ahead to the station.

Lucy knocked on Brody and Spike's door again. Spike opened the door, and smoke began to escape from the room. He closed the door and waved the smoke away. "Do you need my phone again?"

"..Why was there smoke coming from your room?"

"Was that a rhetorical question?"

"...No comment. Anyway, I just wanted to tell you that I'm leaving."

Spike leaned in for a kiss, and Lucy gladly returned it. "See you later."

"Bye."

Spike opened the door, and the smoke escaped once again. He quickly closed the door before any more could escape, but there was enough in the hallway for Lucy to take a small whiff. "Cigarettes." She wondered how Brody was surviving in there, unless he smoked too...

Oh well. The smell of cigarettes was better than the aroma of fireworks, anyway.

Lucy walked out of the door. She was a little surprised by the snow, but she knew she had to get used to it. It was going to snow for a while.

She ran along side the railroad, passing the tunnel, and out on what seemed to be the middle of no where. But of course, she found houses and came across a road. She followed the road and soon came across a subway stop by the side of the road, spotting Tasha on one of the benches.

"Yo, Tash!"

Tasha looked up and saw Lucy running towards the stop. As she reached the bench, she noticed that she didn't seem tired from the run.

"How do you do that?"

"Do what?" Lucy said as she sat down.

"Run and not get exhausted."

"Wha- oh! Well..I don't know. I guess I'm just fly like that."

"It kind of makes you seem like you're more athletic than me."

"It may be the truth."

Tasha frowned, but her frown soon turned into a smile as she heard the subway car approach. "Let's just say the conversation never happened. Agreed?"

Lucy shrugged. "Fine with me."

As the subway car stopped, the doors opened, and about seven people stepped out. Lucy and Tasha got in and sat in the first seat they came across.

It was 7:02 when they got on the subway car, and the ride lasted for about thirty minutes. The subway car stopped inside of the Rugby Subway Station, and it was 7:36 when they got off.

There were few people in the station at the time, but from the memories of her friends in her mind, there was no sign of Scarlett and Alexis. Lucy thought that maybe they were too early..maybe, until she heard the familiar voices from her hometown.

"Hey, Scarlett?"

"What?"

"Can we go to McDonald's?"

"What? No. You already ate bacon this morning."

"But the doctor said I have to eat after I take my medication!"

"You did, you fatty! You ate a bowl of bacon right after you took your meds!"

"Oh..can we go to Burger King?"

"No."

"Wendy's?"

"No!"

"Dairy Queen?"

"Dude, asking to go to different places isn't going to change my mind! I said no!"

"...Can we go to McDonald's?"

Lucy found them walking down the steps of the entrance. Scarlett looked just like how she last saw her; red hair, grey eyes, her favorite black headband. She still wore that old red plaid colored jacket with her black shirt, grey pants, and black converse. A spiked dog collar was strapped around her neck.

Alexis, however, looked different than the last time. She used to have dark brown hair, but she dyed it a ginger like color. Her hair was longer than last time, and it reached down to her waist. She had three more piercings in her ears than last time, which was one. She was taller, still shorter than everyone else, but tall. And for some reason, her skin looked lighter than it's original dark brown color. The only thing that wasn't different was her dark brown eyes.

She wore a black hooded sweatshirt with the red Canadian maple leaf on it and a pair of black jeans and Converse. She had on a red plaid beanie, a pair of black Ray-Bans, and a black scarf.

"They're here," Lucy said to Tasha as she walked to the others. Tasha noticed that all three of them were wearing plaid.

The two continued to argue about the food situation.

"So you're saying we're not getting any food after all of this?"

"We are getting some food, Alexis."

"Mkay. Let's go."

"No! You just ate!"

"But I thought you said we were getting food."

"After we're done hanging with Lucy."

"Can I at least get something to drink? I didn't drink anything but water, and that's when I was taking my medication."

"We'll stop by Starbucks to get some orange juice, but after that, you wait."

Alexis pumped her fist in the air when she heard that. She then heard someone walking to them, well, two people, and looked at both. "Why are there two random chicks walking towards us?"

Scarlett looked at Lucy first. "Clean your glasses, dumbass, that's Lucy!"

Alexis pulled her glasses off, wiped them with her sweatshirt, and put them back on. "Oh." Alexis ran to her and gave her a hug. "LUCY!"

"Hey, Lex!" Lucy looked at Scarlett and whispered, "Is she on her meds?"

Scarlett nodded and pulled Alexis off of her. They both stared at the random blonde walking behind Lucy.

"That's Tasha, one of my friends from the group," she explained.

The other two continued to stare, but stopped when Lucy growled at them. Scarlett was the first to introduce herself.

"Hey, Tasha, my name's Scarlett. Nice to meet you." Scarlett walked to her and reached out her hand to shake. Tasha happily obliged.

While Scarlett stepped back, Alexis started staring again. The redhead nudged her in the arm to snap her out of it.

When they thought she was going to reach out her hand for Tasha to shake it, instead she wiped her nose with the back. Scarlett punched her in the arm and Lucy gave her the look.

"Sorry, Alexis is just in one of her moods," Scarlett said.

She could tell Tasha was confused. "Her..moods?"

"Nothing. Forget about it." Scarlett looked back at the entrance. "You guys ready?"

Lucy nodded. "Let's go."

While they began to walk, Lucy pulled Scarlett to the back. "I thought you said she was on her meds!"

"She is!" Scarlett whispered. "I made her take them this morning, I swear!"

Lucy glanced at Tasha and Alexis walking ahead of them. Alexis stared at her as she walked, not letting one single eye off of her.

The punk looked back at Scarlett. "Let's hope she doesn't make any moves to hurt anyone."

"Don't worry about Alexis. She wouldn't hurt a fly."

As they were walking up the steps, someone bumped into Alexis by accident, and she pushed them down the steps. The person twitched on the ground as they were knocked unconscious.

"Did I say fly or person?" Scarlett asked.

"You said fly."

"Okay. Just checking."

~.~

The first thing the girls did was stop by Starbucks to get Alexis her orange juice. Then they walked back to Scarlett's house. Wait, typo. Apartment.

"Alright, this is my apartment," Scarlett said as she opened the door to her home. "Besides Alexis' room, everything here is well kept and cleaned every day."

"What? But I cleaned my room last night!"

"Notice the two words, _last night_."

Lucy was the first to step in. The living room had two brown couches, a table, and a flat screen TV that stood on a brown TV shelf. In one of the shelves, an XBOX One, XBOX 360, PS3 and a PS4 sat there, each and every one of them waiting to be played.

On the walls, there were photos of Scarlett and Alexis and Scarlett's boyfriend. Scarlett, Alexis, Scarlett and Alexis, and Scarlett and her boyfriend.

For some reason, the house smelled like cake. And she was glad it didn't smell like fireworks.

"Still going out with Zachary, Scarlett?" Lucy questioned as she sat down on the couch in front of the TV.

Scarlett sat down beside her. "Yeah."

"Heard you started smoking again."

"Has Alexis been telling you everything last night?" Scarlett looked at Alexis as she sat on the other side of Lucy. "You talk too much."

Tasha didn't have anywhere else to sit, so she sat on the other couch.

"I have a question for you and Tasha," Alexis said out of the blue.

"Okay. Go ahead and ask."

"Why do you two smell like firecrackers?"

Tasha raised an eyebrow, but Lucy showed no expression. "I'd rather not explain."

"Good, cause I thought there was some kind of 'Christmas in July' party type of thing, and I was gonna ask why I wasn't invited."

Scarlett stared blankly at Alexis. "First of all, it's January, and second, what kind of dumbass celebrates Christmas in July?"

Alexis shrugged. "Some one foreign, maybe."

A few minutes later, the girls could hear the front door being unlocked, and the original three already knew who it was. Scarlett immediately jumped up and went to the door to hug her boyfriend. "Heeyyy, Zach!"

Zachary had pale skin and black hair. His facial hair was a stubble, and he wore a dirty grey hoodie and sweatpants with a pair of brown working shoes.

"Sup, babe." He looked at the ginger, his blue eyes glowing with hidden hate. "Alexis."

"Zachary," she growled back.

He showed a confused expression to Lucy. "Do I know you from somewhere?"

"No, and let's keep it that way."

Scarlett glared at her. "You remember Lucy, right, Zach?"

"Oh! Now I remember you! Your the one that ran away with one of those Subway Somethings." Zachary gave Lucy an evil smirk.

"Subway _Surfers_, Zachary, and I didn't run away with him. He helped me, so I decided to stay and help him."

"Whatever. I'm going to sleep." Zachary let go of Scarlett and went down the hallway. He didn't even notice the blonde that sat on the other couch.

"He's such a douche," Lucy said when he was out of hearing.

"Yeah, but he's my douche," Scarlett replied as she sat back down. Lucy gave out an "Ew" while Alexis pretended to throw up.

"Oh, hush." Scarlett then looked and smiled at Tasha. "So, how did you meet Lucy?"

The girls spent the rest of the day talking, laughing, arguing over which console to play first, decided to play one of the PS's when they all agreed that playing online was cheeper, picked the PS3 because it had more controllers, and played multiplayer on Call of Duty: Black Ops 2.

They stayed on the 'Hijacked' (I think that's what that map was called) map all day, and in every match, Alexis seemed to win.

Tasha had no experience in Call of Duty, so she always was in last. Scarlett was placed in third. Lucy was in second. And of course, the girl who took the medication, was placed in first.

All three believed she was cheating, but they had no proof, so all they could do was accuse.

Since they were so caught up in trying to beat Alexis in Call of Duty for the next five hours, Scarlett forgot to get something to eat, and by the time she realized it, it was almost time for Tasha and Lucy go back to Ghostlen. So the four of them walked back to the Rugby Subway Station. Scarlett gave Lucy a hug before they left. "Are we seeing you again?"

_**Tell them you'll see them soon, Lucia.**_

Lucy was about to say something to Allison, but she answered Scarlett's question first. "Yeah. You'll see me sometime soon."

Scarlett smiled.

Now it was Alexis' turn. She gave her a hug. "Goodbye forever, my friend."

Lucy laughed. "I'm still going to see you, Alexis."

"For real? Yes!"

Scarlett waved at Tasha. "Nice meeting ya, Tasha."

Tasha waved back and gave her a smile.

Alexis didn't say anything to Tasha, and tried not to make any eye contact with her, either.

As the subway car approached, it unloaded the passengers and loaded the new ones. Tasha and Lucy sat in opposite seats once again. Lucy could see her old friends walk towards the entrance, but then she could see Alexis staring at the her. Wait, no, not at her, but at Tasha.

Whatever was wrong with Alexis, she needed to cut it out.

The ride back was silent, lasting thirty minutes like last time. Tasha told her midway that Jake sent her a text and told her that he would be at the stop so he could take them home. That made since, since it was dark and the freaks came out at night.

Lucy mentally congratulated herself for making a joke that made sense.

Like he said, Jake was at the stop when they got there. They were silent as they walked with him back to the house, the sounds of the night echoing through their ears. And the whole time, Tasha was thinking about everything that happened.

Alexis staring at her.

No one paying attention to her.

Zachary not noticing her (like he was anyway..)

She wanted to consult Lucy about it, but she was too scared to do it because she was afraid that they would get into another fight. So the whole way home, she kept quiet.

When they got home, Allison spoke to Lucy again.

_**Go sit on the car, Lucia.**_

Lucy did what she was told and sat on the car. Jake looked back and saw her, and since they explained it before, he left it alone.

_**Since you're in a calm mood, and you have completed step two, you're ready to hear the missing requirement of step three.**_

_OK._

_**Are you sure you're ready to hear this?**_

_Yeah._

_**Are you really sure?**_

_Mhm._

_**Are you really **_**really **_**sure?**_

_Get on with it!_

_**Okay. In order to fully complete step three, you have to..**_

Insert dramatic drum roll here.

_**..go out with Brody.**_

**OOOOO! Surprising, huh? Probably not, it was kind of obvious.**

**I tried to finish this chap before tomorrow cause I'm going back home and I don't think my mom has Internet. The next time I'll post a chapter will probably be the next break..unless I manage to get an Internet connection.**

**Anyway, I'll see you next time.**

**Love you guys,**

_**~Ghost K.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Woah! I finally got over my writer's block and posted chapter 6? What an accomplishment that is! XD**

**Hey, homies! Sorry that I ditched this fanfic to post other fanfics. I was kind of full of ideas, but I never got one single idea for **_**Punked. **_**I pissed myself off. (No, I didn't say I pissed myself.)**

**Anyway, enjoy whatever the hell this is!**

**Disclaimer: I forgot the purpose of this, so I'll just tell you I forgot the purpose of this. I forgot the purpose of this.**

_**Punked**_

**Chapter 6**

_"What's the matter with you, dude? I told you I was leaving Friday morning! And you promised me that you'd watch everyone and make sure nobody was doing anything stupid."_

_"I don't remember that."_

_"Well too bad. Your going to be the leader for a week, and you'll have to deal with it. Tricky's leaving, too."_

_"And?"_

_"That means you'll have to find an assistant. See ya."_

_"Assistant? How does Tricky even qualify as an assistant? She can't do shit about anything."_

_"...We all know it's too late for Tricky."_

_"What? Who said my name?"_

_"No one did. Come on, let's go."_

The door closed.

These were all the things Lucy heard before falling into another deep slumber...

_"Lucy. Arise from your slumber."_

She looked at Spike. "What?"

"I was just saying that to get your attention," Spike stated. He was shirtless and only had on a pair of black shorts. "Wake up. You're gonna be my assisstant for the next week or so."

"Your assistant? What do you mean by assist-" Lucy's attention was caught by his scarred chest. "What's up with that?"

"What? This?" He pointed to his chest. "Nothing serious. Just a permanent memory of the bad times of my life. Like I was saying, you'll be assisting me in taking care of these dumbasses while Jake and Tricky are going somewhere."

"Oh really?" Lucy sat up. "Where are they going?"

"I don't know and I don't wanna know. As long as Jake's not here to make stupid decisions and Tricky's not here to be plain stupid, I'm OK with it." He sat down on the edge of her bed. "So, I was wondering.."

"Yeah?"

"You know that missing requirement about step three? I was just wondering what it was. Do you know yet?"

"Oh, uh..."

_Help!_

_**Nope. I'm on my coffee break.**_

_Damn it!_

_**I told you you should've told him last night, but noooo. Someone was on their period.**_

_What? That isn't what I said!_

_**It wasn't? I could've sworn someone had told me they were on their cycle.. oh well. I guess I was just hearing things.**_

_Something is seriously wrong with you._

_**Well, something is wrong with you if you talk to yourself all of the time. Now tell him. You look like you're about to have a nervous breakdown.**_

"Lucy?"

She coughed. "Sorry about that, Spike. I was thinking about something. Are you sure you want to hear this?"

"Anything for the sake of our love."

Lucy took a deep breath. "Okay, this is how it is. You know how step three is all about breaking Brody's heart? Well, I figured out that I can't break it if I don't.. go out.. with... Brody."

Spike's eyes narrowed. "So you're saying that in order to break Brody's heart, you have to date him?"

"Yeah, exactly. I hope this doesn't ruin our relationship."

He sighed and stood before her. "Brody Quinton is the most obnoxious out of all the annoying and stupid people in Subway Surfer history. Even though I hate him, I want you to go out with him, as long as our relationship is still growing and that being his temporary girlfriend will help our situation. However, I don't want his lips on your lips. If I find out he even kissed you on the cheek I will snap his neck in the matter of two seconds."

"Alright.. I guess?"

He grinned. "Excellent."

Lucy looked over to Tasha's bed and saw her still sleeping. "What time is it?"

"Twelve something. You should go ahead and get dressed."

Lucy jumped out of the covers and went to the closet. Then she realized something. "I hope Tasha won't be sad when she finds out I'm dating Brody."

"Fuck Tasha," Spike stated.

She turned around and glared at him.

"Sorry... Watcha wearing today?" he asked, attempting to change the subject.

"Probably the Steam Outfit. Well, half of the Steam Outfit, anyway," Lucy said. "Too cold for that dress."

"Ah, my favorite outfit. Maybe that's your purpose of wearing it, no?"

"Why are you talking like that?"

"Those Italians got to me during our visit in Rome. Now I'm interested in speaking like an Italian. Answer my question."

"Yeah. I'm wearing it today because you like it. No, not because I don't have anything else to wear, it's because you like the outfit. Yes. That is definitely why I'm wearing the Steam Outfit."

"You're a little smart ass. I like you."

"I see that."

"How do you plan on breaking his heart? Acting like a bitch? Yell it to him after he annoys you? Kiss me in front of him and act like you don't know he's there?"

Lucy looked up at the wall. "That's actually a good idea."

"What? The bitch thing?"

"No. That idea is terrible." She looked at him with a evil grin. "I'm talking about the third idea."

He smirked. "This is one of the reasons I love you."

"I see that."

Spike took a quick glance at Tasha. "I should wake the idiots up before we're late. Don't wanna.. 'be late'." He went back to his room.

Lucy was left alone with the snoring Tasha. She looked at her friend, then back at the closet. "Poor Tasha. The outcomes of today will probably hurt you more than me.. and will also probably scar me for the rest of my life."

The words of Lucy were proved to be true later on in the day. The outcomes would hurt Tasha more than it would Lucy, and Lucy would be scarred for the rest of her life.

~.~

"Got the cans?"

She looked in the bag. "Yup."

"The snacks?"

"Yup."

"The Powerades?"

"Doesn't that count as snacks?"

"Not in his book." Spike looked at the list and went into the fridge and grabbed two bottles of Budweiser.

"What the hell is that for?" Lucy asked.

"On the list, Jake said that it would be some hobos at the abandoned tramways that apparently attack graffiti artists for no reason. So I'm bringing two beer bottles for weapons."

"Two? Don't we need like, six more?"

"They're only for me and you, Lucy. We're actually going to drink them before we whack bums in the side of the head with them." He shrugged. "Don't know about the other six. I guess they're gonna spray someone's eyes with spray paint. Shit, how am I supposed to know? I'm not King. I'm not Frizzy. I'm not Prince K. I'm not-"

"Yeah, I get it, Spike. Everyone else will become hobo zombies while we both fight for our lives."

"Right." He looked back at the list. "Got the just-in-case tampons for Tasha?"

"Yep. Wait, will there be a bathroom there?"

"An abandoned one. If she's too scared to go in it, oh well. I guess she'll have to do it outside."

Lucy laughed. "You're so mean. I don't even think she's on her period."

"You know Tasha's moments when we're on Sunday travels. Most of the time we have to cut it short because blood is running out of her pants. That's why she needs just-in-case tampons."

"What if she passes out? Tampons aren't really... Yeah. You see where I'm going with this."

"Do you have the just-in-case pads, then?"

"...Yep."

"Okay. Then I guess we're ready." He put on his black plaid fur cap and grabbed his backpack. Lucy zipped up her hoodie and grabbed her's. "YO! GET YOUR ASSES OUT HERE, YOU FAGGOTS! WE'RE LEAVING!"

Fresh and King raced down the hall. Spike picked Fresh up by the hood on his coat and glared at him. "Fresh. You are twenty years old. Start acting like it." Then he dropped him and picked up King before he could run. "Kyle. You are thirteen years old. Grow up." He dropped him as well.

"You're not my brother!" King yelled at him.

Spike gave him a killer glare and retorted, "Oh, I can play a Jake for you. I can play the perfect Jake, _Kyle_. But guess what? Instead of playing Jake, I'll be playing Spike. Would you like for me to play Good Spike, or Bad Spike? Either one is fine by me."

King backed away from him. "G-good Spike."

"Then I suggest you get your little attitude straight, because I'm going to be Jake for the next week. Except I'm going to be Spike. Get it?"

King nodded furiously.

"Get up and get the hell away from me. I don't want to hear another word from you today."

King stood up, his body trembling. He grabbed his backpack and stepped as far away from Spike as possible.

"Well, you work very well with children," Lucy said.

Spike grinned. "That's not a child, Lucy, that's a teenager. And teenagers like him need to learn when they are stepping out of their place or not."

Frizzy helped Prince K down the hallway. "He's been smoking weed again."

Spike looked at Frizzy. "I didn't ask you. I told you guys to get your asses down here so we can leave, and that's it. I don't give a damn if Prince K was shooting a needle in his arm. As long as his heart is still working, everything is alright."

"Duche," Frizzy muttered as she walked passed Spike with Prince K beside her.

Brody walked out. "Tasha's in the bathroom throwing up."

Spike looked at Lucy. "Do you mind go getting her for me?"

"Sure thing," she said. Lucy ran down the hallway. "TASHA! STOP THROWING UP AND LET'S GO!"

"No! I'm sick!"

Lucy literally kicked the bathroom door down. "You're going to go to this Sunday travel whether you like it or not, Tasha! I didn't want to force you, but I will do what I have to do." She carried her out of the bathroom and down the hallway.

"Let me go! You smell like cookie dough and Ed Hardy perfume!"

"And you smell like Chef Boyardee spaghetti, but do you see me complaining? No! Now get your blonde ass out here so we can get started on our Sunday travel!"

Tasha tried to kick her way out, but there was no beating the grip of the girl that had arms as strong as an ox. She accepted defeat as she was dropped in front of her temporary leader.

Spike scowled at her. "Looks like someone tried to fake a sickness, huh? That's just a shame."

Tasha stood in front of him. "I'm sorry, Spike."

"Yeah, uh huh. You're sorry. Now go get your shit and come on. The Sunday travel doesn't start itself."

She rushed down the hallway and into her room to get her backpack, then came back as quick as possible. Upsetting Spike would be the last thing anyone would want to do.

They were walking out of the front yard and out onto the snowy fields of Ghostlen. The abandoned tramway wasn't far from there, but some people (and by some people I mean the fat kid) were already complaining.

"This is taking forever!" King shouted.

Everyone shushed him. "It's twelve in the morning, King. Someone is going to wake up if you don't shut the hell up," Frizzy said coldly.

"Didn't I tell you that I didn't want to hear another word from you?" Spike growled.

He didn't say anything else.

Spike glanced at Lucy and nudged her. "When are ya gonna do it?"

"Do what?"

"Ya know, ask the guy out? When are ya gonna do it?"

She looked back at Brody. Brody saw her and winked.

Lucy quickly turned around. "Now, I guess."

"Cool. But make it quick. Don't want to have a lot a tension when we're at the abandoned tramways."

Lucy walked backwards next to Brody. Tasha raised an eyebrow at her.

"So, Brody... Wanna go out?"

Brody widened his eyes. "This isn't a dream, right?"

"Does this feel like a dream to you?" She pinched his neck.

"Hmm... No, not really." Brody looked at the ground. "Wait a minute.."

Lucy groaned. "I'm asking you out, idiot!"

Tasha gasped and turned back around. Everyone but Spike had their attention on them now.

Brody smiled. "I thought you'd never ask." He leaned in for a kiss, but Lucy pushed him away.

"No kisses. Just.. hold my hand, for now." Lucy grabbed his hand and glanced at Tasha.

Tasha's eyes were watering. How could she do this to her, even after they just became friends again, after.. after she just said that she didn't like Brody? Could it have been all just a lie?

She forced herself not to cry, but the bad part of it was that if Tasha wouldn't cry, her anger would come out. And her anger was close to making itself known.

"Haha! I knew Lucy always had a thing for Brody!" Fresh laughed. He patted Brody on the back. "I guess you got your wish, huh buddy?"

_**Ohhh! Now I remember who's on their period!**_

_Who?_

_**It was Tanisha!**_

_Who is Tani- SHIT! Tasha!_

_**I wonder why I keep thinking her name is Tanisha.**_

_Maybe because you play too much Grand Theft Auto 5 and you got the names confused._

_**Yes, but it's your fault because I'm not the one that plays GTA 5. Last time I checked, consciences can't play video games.**_

_Talking to myself is really not helping my situation._

_**Then don't talk to me. It's that simple.**_

Lucy focused more on reality and saw Tasha glaring deeply at her and breathing very hard. But when she expected an angry blonde raging on her, instead she only got the back of her head.

_How did you know she was on her period?_

_**Remember last night? You were already in bed and Tasha was talking to the wall, then she said, 'Being on my period sucks.'**_

_No, no I don't._

_**Well it happened. I just don't hear voices inside your brain, ya know.**_

_I have bigger problems to deal with, Allison. She didn't even do anything!_

_**Maybe that's a good thing. You better be glad she didn't knock any of your teeth out.**_

Maybe it was a good thing, but that still didn't make it better. What was expected by both Lucy and Spike didn't happen, and it worried them on what she would do that wasn't expected at all.

**I know it's short, and I'm sorry. I was just trying to get an update in before March. Planning things like that helps make my life interesting. XD**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed that chapter! I'll be back with Chapter 7 someday!**

_**With a great spiritual love,**_

_**~Ghost K.**_


End file.
